


Matt Murdock: Professional Heterosexual

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Orientation, The Dangers of Heteronormativity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme: Matt is super straight. Just the straightest. The most heterosexual person Foggy knows.</p><p>...except how he's really, really not, and not only does he like guys, but he's never actually made a secret of liking guys? It's just somehow since their first meeting Foggy has missed every single glaringly obvious sign of it. Foggy Nelson and the dangers of heteronormativity.</p><p>or</p><p>Five times Matt was obviously not straight and the one time that Foggy finally got the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than continuing to fill it at the dead prompt post, I'm going to keep it as a WIP over here. If there are any glaring errors feel free to let me know. This was just kind of a lazy day prompt I was working on.

Foggy is lying on his dorm bed and throwing a ball up in the air. Across the room, Matt's reading his refreshable braille display with great purpose. Curiously, Foggy cranes his head to peek over Matt’s shoulder to see what he's reading. It's Wikipedia, and the article is the last thing he'd ever have expected.

“The complete discography of Taylor Swift, huh? I’d have pegged you more as an Alt Rock fan. You’ve got layers.”

Matt’s ears turn pink. “I’m making a mix tape.”

“Have to own the songs to make a mix tape. Who’s it for? A girl? Is she hot?”

“I keep telling you that I can’t tell if someone is hot,” Matt says, quirking a smile.

“But they always are,” Foggy sits up and lets the ball roll to the floor. “Hot and troubled.”

“Maybe I just like it when people are troubled and the two of them go together.”

“That, my friend, is an illness.”

“Gets me laid.” Matt opens up Youtube. “Do you know any good Taylor Swift songs?”

“What phase does she like? Country or pop?”

Matt laughs. “I didn’t know she had more than one.”

“She’s a surprisingly versatile artist,” says Foggy with a far too deep sincerity, which only intensifies Matt’s giggles. “And there’s nothing wrong with a full grown man liking her music!”

“No I, uh. You’re right,” says Matt, calming himself. “That’s why I asked you anyway, Foggy. I need to know the kind of Taylor Swift music a guy would like.”

“Oh! I get you.”

“You do? That’s a huge relief, Foggy. It seemed like maybe we weren’t on the same page before…”

Foggy shakes his head, grinning. “No, brother. I got you on this one. Faking interest in an artist for a girl isn’t exactly the most honest thing you could do, but you can always grow to like certain musicians.”

“That’s not what I meant. This mix is for a guy. He’s in my Spanish class, and his favorite artist is Taylor Swift.”

“Sounds sensitive.”

“He is,” says Matt, smiling. “His name’s Brad.”

“Bet he’s as great with the ladies as you are.”

Matt gives him a confused look, as though the thought had never occurred to him. “Probably not. He’s gay.”

Foggy picks up the ball again and leans back on his headboard, feigning nonchalance. “Oh. I get it. You’re looking for a better wingman,” he says, trying to not sound jealous about his possible replacement. “He sounds great, but don’t leave me behind when you guys go out, ok?”

“I…don’t think that will be an issue." Matt puts his big headphones around his neck. 

Foggy sighs. That was a lie if he ever heard one. “Start with her album Fearless. Love Story is a classic and if he disagrees, he’s not a real TSwift fan.”  
Matt puts on his headphones, a smile teasing at his lips. “Thanks, Foggy. I knew you’d get it eventually.”


	2. Chapter 2

Foggy's walking around campus hand in the crook of Matt's arm on their way back from their nine AM class. It's October and chilly, weather cool enough for sweatshirts but not enough for heavy jackets. The heat of Matt's skin radiates from the crook of his arm, causing Foggy's palms to sweat.   
  
Matt must have an absurdly high resting body temperature, because he makes Foggy's palms sweat a LOT.  
  
Out of the corner of Foggy's eye, he spots a sign that makes him stop in his tracks. Matt stumbles and almost falls over.  
  
"Sorry, buddy! I just got excited by this poster over here."  
  
"It's ok, Foggy," says Matt, readjusting his glasses. "What's it say?"  
  
"The Columbia Pride Alliance is having a special Coming Out Week meeting. . .tomorrow. They will have free food."  
  
Matt smiles. "Free food - the best lure."  
  
Foggy elbows him in return. "That is true. But I've also missed doing LGBT stuff since I finished undergrad. I used to be president of the gays."  
  
"Huh. You never told me you were gay. Or that you were a president. Was everyone in the room sober when you were elected?"  
  
"Yes, everyone was very sober. Except me. I was very hungover but I still gave a hell of a campaign speech. Matt. . .I have a little flag in the room. . ."  
  
Matt laughs. "Foggy. I can't see colors. Or anything else. You could be painted rainbow for all I know."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
"You should come to the meeting with me though, Matt. Make friends. See me in my element!" He shivers, and taps Matt's elbow to alert him that they're going to move again so they can get somewhere warm.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe you could just go since it's sort of your thing."  
  
"You can still come to meetings if you're an ally!"  
  
"Um that's not really. . ."  
  
Matt's social discomfort is a lot less noticeable these days, but Foggy still recognizes the subtle signs. Pink ears - he's embarrassed. Probably feels like he's intruding.  
  
"Seriously, man. I have so many great friends who are allies."  
  
"I'm glad? That's not-"  
  
"Come to meeting. I really think we'd have fun." Foggy hugs Matt's arm closer to himself. His palms are sweating again. Great.  
  
"I- ok. But if it's awful, you're buying me a drink after."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Foggy's sure that, given time, Matt will blossom into one of the best damn allies on campus.


	3. Chapter 3

They are absolutely hammered in their bedroom in the aftermath of their contract law midterm. Matt's is on his back on the floor next to Foggy, his arm draped over Foggy's chest. Foggy has his leg over Matt's leg. Everythiing feels warm and fuzzy and serene. Matt's giggling nonstop like he only does when he drinks with Foggy and it's just about the cutest thing that Foggy has ever seen. He could probably just lay here forever with this moment on repeat, listening to Matt laugh and transfixed with the way his hair is flopping over his eyes.  
  
It is then that Foggy realizes he has been staring shamelessly, and he silently says a prayer of thanks that Matt can't see him.  
  
Matt turns his head in the direction of Foggy's face so that his nose is close to Foggy's ear. His breath catches in his throat; since Matt can't see him, this is a surprising gesture of intimacy.  
  
"Foggy?" he says, his breath tickling the hair on Foggy's neck. "Have you ever thought about kissing me?"  
  
A million times. But right here in this moment when Matt seems so vulnerable and loose, it doesn't seem appropriate to confess that he has a huge gay crush on his straight best friend.  
  
"Nah. You're like a brother to me."  
  
"It's ok if you have though. Lots of people...lots of people think about kissing their friends. Is normal. Sometimes even straight people."  
  
"Have you thought about kissing me?" says Foggy, turning his head to face Matt.  
  
"Yeah. Why I was wondering."  
  
"That's really cool that you're secure in your sexuality to admit that, Matt. Really um...forward with the thoughts...for you. Forward thinking? Thinking forward."  
  
"One of those," says Matt. His breath tickles against Foggy's cheeks. He reaches behind Foggy's neck, and idly plays with his hair. This is, for some reason, one of Matt's favorite things to do when he is drunk. "Your hair is so soft." He closes his eyes.  
  
When Foggy wakes up in the morning, tangled up in Matt, he can't help but feel grateful that he has a straight friend unafraid of physical contact or talking about his feelings. What he wouldn't give to have more of those.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, I totally thought I was going to get away with not finishing this and nobody caring. Then it somehow got 75 subscribers while I was trying to be a studious student. Congrats, fandom. You have twisted my arm in the best way.
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I am graduating in December with a degree in microbiology and I work so I've been too busy/tired for like any writing that is not my research proposal. Feel free to PM me if alongside this fanfic you're fascinated by fungus that grows on cucumbers and I'll tell you all about it.
> 
> For clarity because I got a comment or two: this is definitively in law school. In my mind, this story began in 2010. I accidentally made a mistake with Spotify - it wasn't released in America until that June. I have changed it to Youtube. I also changed the tense of the first chapter and cleaned it up some since people are actually looking at this.
> 
> Happy reading!

“. . .anyway, Professor Mulligan said if I kept up the great work he would be sure to put my name down for a summer internship as a paralegal working in his office.” A warm grin slides over Matt’s tipsy face. He toys with the straw in his tooth stripping drink, sips again, and grimaces. “If you get in his good books we could both be drinking somewhere better than Josie’s this summer. He pays well.”

Foggy nods dumbly, eyes focusing and unfocusing on Matt’s mouth and face and arms and anything but his words, really. He’s not really that drunk, but it only takes a little alcohol to lose his train of thought around his hot best friend. One beer can mean half a second’s lag between speech and understanding. That’s his best excuse for why it takes him an entire conversation to hit déjà vu.

“We’ve had this conversation before.”

“What?” says Matt, ears turning pink. “No, Fog. No this is…the first time.”

“No we’ve definitely had this conversation before.  At least twice, maybe three times.” He taps his fingers on the table arrhythmically. “Maybe four if I was really drunk and I don’t remember it.”

Matt doesn’t answer, instead choosing to take a whole gulp of his drink. It goes down painfully – he has a terrible shot face. Foggy is so fucked for finding it charming.

“Look, buddy, I know this is a hard conversation to have, but you and I both know there is only so much space in his office. It would be cool for us to work together in the summer but after that brutal midterm I just don’t stand a chance. My self-esteem can only be built up so far before it rests on fiction, Murdock.”

In another gulp, Matt finishes his drink. He wipes his mouth with his thumb and forefinger. Foggy knocks back his too as if it will somehow satiate how dry his mouth feels.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Professor Mulligan is a very forgiving man. He’s a lot nicer than our other professors. You just have to get to know him. His love of civil law is fascinating –“

Matt rests his face on his palm and slumps, pushing his glasses askew. Honestly, just like Matt to get drunk and wistful about the law. Foggy cracks up at how besotted he looks.

“No wonder you can’t keep down a girlfriend. You’re obsessed!”

Matt giggles too, turning pinker. “What? No. Foggy, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I do! You are absolutely, positively obsessed-“

“Foggy, no-“

“-with the law.”

“Ah. . .hmm.” A look of utter confusion takes over Matt’s face. “That’s um. What?”

Foggy finishes his drink – if Matt is confused by their conversation then Foggy must be too sober.

“Seriously, I think one day you might just marry civil law with the way you go on about Professor Mulligan’s class. I’m going to be a lawyer too and it already makes me feel like the other woman,” says Foggy, giggling. “Can’t imagine what it feels like to people who you don’t love so much!”

Damn that half second has turned into a full SECOND with stupid Josie and her stupid gin. That was NOT smooth.  Matt, thankfully, doesn’t comment. He raps on the bar with his knuckles.

“Josie! We need another bottle.”

Josie shuffles over slowly, giving Foggy enough time to say, “Matt, we already have a full one.”

Matt ignores him. Before Josie can ask what he wants, Matt announces to the entire bar, “We need that one that tastes like paint thinner.”

Oh shit.

“Matt it is WEDNESDAY this is no time for shots!”

“I didn’t say they were for me.”

Josie puts down two shot glasses and the bottle on the table. Matt pushes his towards Foggy.

“Is this because I made you do those shots when you said my singing was bad?”

Matt fumbles for the shot glass, and shakily pours the liquor inside it. Impressively, he doesn’t spill anything.

“Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it Nelson?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo! The amount of people subscribed to this fic is INSANE oh my god. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I swear to god this fic is the laziest day thing to write but I have been going through some stuff and have been very distracted by it. School! Finances! Mental illness! Dear readers, writing this fic is so much more fun than all of those things. On the upside, I have YET ANOTHER WIP in progress and one that I actually will not release until I have an outline and a good chunk of it written. It is about bipolar disorder and all the ugly trappings and comorbidities that come with it and I am tentatively very excited about it. Three guesses as to its inspiration! 
> 
> (Answer: My life)
> 
> Unlike that fic, this one is a lot of fun. This chapter involves kisses and mistletoe. Tomorrow is November which means it is Christmas now. I am a ho (ho ho) for Christmas. HEAR THOSE SLEIGH BELLS RING A LING MOTHERFUCKERS.

The Christmas party at Landman and Zach is a very classy affair. Much more classy, in fact, than Foggy had anticipated. Women there are dressed in fancy cocktail gowns that had to cost a month of his intern salary. Men are dressed like. . .his very attractive best friend who knew well to invest in three nice suits before they started in their internship. He had girls cooing over him as soon as he walked in the door. By the hour and a half mark, he had smoothly informed three of them that the best way to tell what they looked like was to touch their faces. He doesn't get in any hand on face interaction (professional intern that he is), but he has certainly made an impression.

Foggy is not jealous at ALL.

Two and a half hours in, Foggy is as drunk as he can get while still remaining a Professional Intern image. Matt is drunk too, albeit slightly more than Foggy. Unlike Foggy, he is much better at sobering up when called into question on how drunk he was. The two of them are walking around the room arm in arm and gossiping about all of their coworkers. Most of them, honestly, are godawful sharks who they would never party with otherwise. Cheaters too, as Matt has informed him more than once.

"What do you think of that jerk Greg over there?" murmurs Foggy. Matt giggles.

"Another cheater," he says as Greg leans in too closely into a secretary's space. 

"How do you even know this stuff?"

"Good hearing," says Matt. He points somewhere in the vicinity of his cheek and slides his finger up to his ear. His subsequent smile says it all -  _Crushed it._

Foggy knocks his head back and laughs far too loud. "You need to work on your aim. To catch up with how good your hearing is."

Actually, Foggy might have to work on his own aim because something brushes the top of his head. He looks up and accidentally says out loud, "Oh shit, it's mistletoe."

Fuck. Alcohol.

"Seems a little unprofessional to have it at a work party," says Matt. He turns towards Foggy anyway and steps closer.

"Well, like you've been saying. The people at Landman and Zach are all cheaters. Enabling them keeps the money here."

"Sure," says Matt. "That makes sense."

His breath is on Foggy's face. It smells like beer.

"We should probably honor the tradition. You know, what's a kiss between friends? Great friends. Awesome friends. The best. . .best friends."

Matt's hand is buried in his hair. He leans down, and kisses Foggy softly on the lips. It's sweet and chaste - exactly the kind of kiss he would expect from his very straight best friend. When Matt pulls away he says, "I miss how long your hair used to be."

"Me too, buddy," says Foggy, trying to make his voice not shake. He grabs Matt's arm so they can walk around again far, far away from more mistletoe. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT CHAPTER: Matt realizes that Foggy thinks he is heterosexual. Confusion ensues. Possibly more kisses???


End file.
